Man on the Side
by Lizzybug5
Summary: My attempt at a RyanSummer story. New Chapter added:
1. Default Chapter

"Man on the Side"  
  
Author's Note: My attempt at a Ryan/Summer story that is more than one part. Hopefully I will be inspired to write and will have long or semi long chapters. Sorry for those of you who read "Hakuna Matata". I'm just not feeling that right now.  
  
Name taken from a John Mayer song.  
  
"I am the man on the side Hoping you'll make up your mind. I am the one who will swallow his pride. Life as the man on the side."  
  
I frown at them. Could they be any more affectionate? Happy people bother me. They're so oblivious to those around them. I lean back in my chair and try not to grimace as Seth throws popcorn at me.  
  
"Come on, buddy. It's your turn."  
  
I offer them a half smile before taking the controller and pummeling Seth's character. I pretend it is Seth and not some green monster. I then feel like throwing up. He is my best friend so why do I hate him right now? My conscious tells me it is because he is with her. I should be happy for him, but I am not. I am a selfish bastard, and I realize I hate myself too.  
  
"Hey, Ryan, do you want a coke or something?" Summer asks me smiling.  
  
"You didn't call me Chino," I observe as I nod my head yes.  
  
She smiles. "That's cuz I don't see you as grubby anymore," she states simply as she skips off to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey dude, isn't is awesome? I'm with Summer, as in Summer Roberts. It's unbelievable."  
  
"Ya unbelievable," I agree without mustering up much enthusiasm. He doesn't seem to notice.  
  
"So when you and Marissa get back together we can go out together in a group. It will be awesome!" he adds.  
  
I want to take a rifle out and shoot him. Blowing his brains to smithereens would give me satisfaction for a few minutes.  
  
"I don't think I'll be back with Marissa," I reply.  
  
Once again, he doesn't seem to notice. I don't push the subject. Telling him it because I one to fuck his girlfriend seems out of line. If he ever found out how I feel about her, I'd be homeless. I don't have the pride to live in the same house knowing he hates me. That's why I don't pursue her. That's why I must stay away.  
  
"Here you go, Ryan," she hands me a coke. She then gives Seth one identical to mine, kissing him on the lips after he places the coke on the coaster on the table.  
  
Suddenly I am not thirsty.  
  
"I got homework I have to do," I speak up hoping to get some time alone. Surprisingly the happy couple stirs from their honeymoon on the coach and acknowledge me.  
  
"We'll do it with you," Seth speaks up.  
  
I suddenly realize they are forcing me to play damn video games with them because they are afraid to leave me alone. They must be worried about me heading into a downhill spiral because of the Oliver fiasco and me refusing Marissa's proposal. They think I am fragile. The little they know. I have faced much more than some rich bitch leaving me for a psycho. I am stronger than that. I can handle myself, which is why I am staying away from Summer. If I was not capable of controlling myself, I'd probably being rolling around on my bed right now with Summer withering below me. Instead I am just fantasying about it.  
  
"No, I have a project in English. You don't have the same teacher," I inform him as I get up from the chair, stretching.  
  
"We can do our homework in the pool house. We don't have to be working on the same stuff," Summer replies.  
  
"No, you two have fun," I say smiling. Before they can say anything I exit the room on my way to the pool house.  
  
* * *  
  
I am brought out of my reverie by a knock on the pool house door.  
  
"It's open," I call not bothering to turn my chair around to see who it is.  
  
"Hey, kid," Sandy greets me as he steps inside.  
  
I offer him a small smile.  
  
"Kirsten wanted me to tell you dinner is ready. Don't worry Rosa made it. She left it in the oven to stay warm before leaving for the day," he informed me.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," I say ending the conversation or so I thought.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asks as he sits down on my bed. "You can tell me," he adds as an afterthought.  
  
I shake my head. "No, why would there be?" I ask him as I turn my chair around so I am facing him.  
  
"No reason. You're just quieter than usual if that's possible."  
  
"Don't have a lot to say."  
  
He must be getting tired of his casual approach because he runs his hands through his hair and sighs.  
  
"Ryan, talk to me."  
  
"I have nothing to say," I tell him trying to make an innocent expression adorn my face.  
  
"I know there is something. Is it a girl?"  
  
I consider humoring him and saying yes. Technically it is a girl, but he'll assume it's Marissa or Theresa. He'd never guess I am bothered because I spend most of my time thinking about bedding Summer. So deciding saying yes is a safe answer, I nod my head.  
  
"Thought so. You're a lady's man. Want to talk about it?"  
  
I shake my head.  
  
"I thought you would say that." His stomach growls, he blushes, embarrassed. "Tell you what, I'm hungry so this conversation can end her, but if I don't see you getting happier in the next few days, I'll approach you again. That time I'll make you tell me who this girl is. Now let's go eat."  
  
I nod, agreeing. I am determined to hide my feelings and appear as happy as possible. From now on I am Ryan Atwood, man of smiles.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Dinner

"Man on the Side" part 2  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry I did not get this out earlier. I planned on having this updated over a week ago, and then life happened. This week has been crazy (in a good way), but that is still no excuse. I am sorry. Hope you like this update(  
  
Dinner. Dinner is hell-pure and simple. I can't leave the table too early or I'd be suspicious and susceptible to another one of Sandy's talks. Besides I am determined to be happy, if I know how. I have spent so long being miserable and confined to a shitty life that I am not sure if I know how to accept and take advantage of a good one. From the outside people probably think I am the damn luckiest kid on the face of the earth. Not only did I get a second chance, but I am a real life Prince and Pauper. I am a rag to riches story. I'm the poster boy for charity cases. I am a bad boy who isn't really bad. I am labeled and seen as all of those things, but really I am just a guy trying to get by. I am constantly reminded I am the man on the side. At school people are wary of me especially after the Oliver incident, and I can't attend a Newport social scene without getting my ass kicked or kicking someone else's. Sometimes I stay up at night unable to sleep, with a cigarette in my hand, and think about how maybe I am better off in Chino. At least I had friends in Chino and girls lusting after me. At least I fit in there. Here I have nothing. The only thing that keeps me from fleeing is knowing Eddie really would kill me. Sure he'd regret it afterwards and probably have his ass kicked by Arturo, but he'd still do it. That's how much he loves Theresa. At first I didn't really believe his threat, but now that I have these feelings for Summer, I am beginning to understand, and that scares me.  
  
I glance across the dinner table at Seth who is deep in conversation with Summer about some action figure. Not wanting to listen, I push my peas around on my plate occupying my time. I still can't leave the table without being suspicious so I try to hide the fact that I am glancing at my watch every two minutes.  
  
"Isn't that right, Ryan?" Kirsten asks me gently.  
  
I glance up completely stunned. I didn't even think they noticed I was here.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked her hoping she would repeat it so I could answer it and then go back to my peas.  
  
"I was talking about how you agreed to come to the office with me on Good Friday so you could see what architecture is all about."  
  
I nod. "Ya, that's right." I even smile when really I have no clue what is going on. I don't remember agreeing to that, and a day with just her and Caleb is not exactly how I want to spend my day off. I want to make her happy though so I smile again. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Dude, that's like crazy. Who works on days they don't go to school?" Seth asks stunned.  
  
He then jumps into a conversation with Summer about how learning is evil. I try not to listen because I don't want to be reminded I can't have her, but I can't help it. Her voice sounds so soothing and hot. I wiggle in my chair uncomfortably afraid there is a tent in my lap from the nasty thoughts that are now going through my head. Finally after what seems like eons, dinner is over and I am safe to walk back to the pool house.  
  
* * *  
  
It's 10:30 pm and I am sitting on a chair next to the pool. Occasionally I glance out at the ocean, but for the most part it's just my ashtray, my cigarettes, and me. I've noticed that I have started smoking more since I have developed feelings for Summer. I contemplate that it's a sign of how wrong this is as I take a drag. I am drawn from my thoughts by two familiar voices.  
  
"Seth?! You talked you her!" Summer squeals.  
  
"Summer, she's my friend. Anna is just my friend. She wanted to tell me she is coming to Newport to visit her parents for Easter," Seth tries to explain.  
  
"I don't care," she whines as she places her hands on her hips. "I don't want to lose you," Summer adds in a quieter voice though I am still able to hear her. "Plus she lives far away. I would die before losing a dork to a long distance relationship."  
  
Seth is taken back. You can tell by his voice when he replies to her. "Well maybe you won't get the chance. Maybe you're losing a dork not because of another girl, but because he is tired of your bullshit!"  
  
With that he walks off, and I am proud of him. I am sure they'll be back to normal tomorrow so I can once again be secure in my misery, but he stood up to her. I smile before taking another drag.  
  
I twist around in my chair to see if Summer is still standing there, and sure enough she is in the same stance she was minutes ago. She seems shocked and though I like her I have to admit, the bitch had it coming.  
  
I stand up to head back to the pool house, and she notices me.  
  
"Ryan?" she asks meekly.  
  
I then suddenly notice how much their verbal spat really did bother her.  
  
"I talk to much," she adds as she attempts to wipe tears off of her cheek. "But he knows I care. Right?" she adds as she weakly makes her way over to me.  
  
I nod. I don't know what else to tell her.  
  
"I know I fucked up, but can I sit with you for awhile?" she asks innocently as she follows me to the pool house.  
  
I don't answer, but she doesn't care. She takes her shoes off and plops herself down on my bed. She's making herself at home, and while doing so she is making me very nervous.  
  
TBC... 


	3. The Valley

Author's Note: So it's been a month since I updated. I have started an update a few times and gotten annoyed with my update. I really think I a suck at multichapter stories so bear with me. I do plan on continuing this because I do like this story. It just might take awhile. Thanks so much and please please please review!  
  
The Valley. I don't see what the big deal with this show is. It seems like all the girls in Newport watch this show. I can not count the amount of times I walk into class on a Thursday and hear giggles erupting from countless girls' mouths as they gush on and on about this damn show. I just never thought Summer one of them. I then feel like slapping myself for believing she was different. I mean she is just like the rest of the Newport girls, or atleast she is on the outside. On this inside, I know there is more to Summer Roberts than what she lets on. I am suddenly reminded of a flashback to when I first arrived here, and Seth tried to tell me the same thing. I distinctly remember rolling my eyes when I realized the drunk and slutty was the same Summer that he was referring to. The girl is just a mystery.  
  
"Ryan, did you just see that?" Summer asks turning around to look at me.  
  
There are tears gleaming at the corner of her eyes, and I really want to wipe them away. Instead I wipe my hands on my pants and swallow my saliva.  
  
"Na, I wasn't paying attention," I manage to answer without oogling her too much.  
  
I feel like a damn preschooler. I've never been this way around girls before. Usually I say something witty if I say anything at all, and then they pounce on me and we fuck and it's over. They do it differently in Newport. Sure at the parties, it's the same only fancier clothes are ripped off and the sex takes place in nicer cars, but the actual relationships are different. The difference is that they are actually relationships, which revolve around feelings and dates and emotions. I'm just not good with those kinds of things.  
  
"Ryan, did you hear me?" Summer asks waving her hand in front of my face.  
  
I blink surprised. "What? No. What did you say?" I slur my words together. I doubt she even understood what I said.  
  
She glances at the clock nervously before repeating her question. "Can I stay the night?"  
  
She glances down at her hands, and I amazed to see Summer appear unsure of herself. I want to capture the moment because I don't think I have ever seen her look so beautiful. I feel like running my hand down her cheek and then across her body until it comes in contact with her twiddling fingers. I feel like grabbing them with my own, and telling her she should never wear makeup again because the natural Summer is the real Summer. I can almost imagine the laughter, which is so rarely comes, escaping my lips as she'd playfully shove me while telling me I'm being ridiculous. This movie happening in my head seems so real, so vivid, that I have to blink and take a moment just to make sure it is not true.  
  
It is at the time that I am brought back to reality. I glance at the clock on the wall and am surprised to see it is 11:24. It seems that we have been watching The Valley dvd for a few hours. To me it seemed like moments. Had I not grown up under the circumstances that I did, and had I not known that her parents are never home; I'd question her asking to stay the night. For a split second I consider the Cohen's reactions to Summer staying the night before quickly dismissing it. It wouldn't matter to me. I nod showing her that it's fine with me.  
  
I get up from my bed and head over to the chair that my jacket is lying on. Taking a pack of cigarettes from the pocket, I speak up:  
  
"It's fine. I'll get some blankets and shit after I smoke. You take the bed, and I'll take the floor." I don't say anything else.  
  
Instead I leave her there in my room and head outside to fill my lungs with nicotine and clear my head. I feel stupid for liking Summer, and as I sit there breathing in the smoke I make a decision. Tomorrow, I will stop liking Summer Roberts. I quickly think of possible ways to get over her, and only one sounds like it work. In order to get over her, I need to get another girl. I need to pursue someone else. She would need to be someone entirely different from Summer. I put my cigarette out and head back inside to get my cell phone because I have the perfect girl in mind to relieve myself.  
  
As I step inside the pool house, I notice Summer curled up in my bed fast asleep. Her mouth is slightly open and a small snoring sound can be heard. I want to burst out laughing but don't want to wake her. I walk over to the closet on the other side of the room and get a blanket out. I quietly walk over to her and cover her with the blanket. As I place it on her body, I can feel her trembling and am happy I thought to cover her up. I sit there a few minutes watching her sleep.  
  
I glance at my watch and am surprised to see that thirty minutes have passed. It is now almost 12:30. I have school tomorrow and should get to sleep but know I won't be able to with Summer asleep in my room. Instead I resume looking for my cell phone and head outside to make a phone call and smoke another much needed cigarette.  
  
TBC...  
  
Oh and for the record I was not planning on Ryan pursuing another girl. It just kind of happened as I was writing, and I think it fits with his character. 


	4. The Morning After

"Man on the Side" part 3  
  
Author's Note: I hope everyone is having an awesome summer. Mine has been great but really busy. I am so so sorry it has taken so long to update this. One of my biggest flaws as a writer is not updating. I really do want to apologize cuz it irritates me when other writers do not update. I feel like such a hypocrite doing the same thing. Please please please forgive me, and leave lots of reviews. Any suggestions or if something irritates you...please tell me. I really want to know what y'all think. Now on to the story...  
  
"One of the many One of the few To stand back And wait for you."  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
I wait as there is a pause between rings. Why won't she pick up her damn phone? Usually I can be a pretty patient guy but not tonight.  
  
Ring.  
  
Finally after the fourth ring and right before I am almost ready to hang up, I hear a sleepy voice answer with an irritated hello.  
  
"Hey, Theresa," I say dragging it out like I am trying to drag out the life of my cigarette.  
  
"Ry?" she asks surprised, and I can picture her sitting up in her bed. I imagine her turning her light on, concerned. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Ya everything is fine. I just miss you," I tell her.  
  
"Ryan, I miss you too, but I don't call you in the middle of the night when we have school the next day. Ryan, are you sure you're ok?"  
  
No. "Yes, I am fine."  
  
"If there's something wrong, I can come out there right now. Do I need to get you. You can stay here with my Ma and me. It will be ok."  
  
Shit, Theresa. Can a friend not check up on another friend without the end of the world coming. "No, it's nothing like that. I just want to see you."  
  
"Well are you drunk then?"  
  
"What the hell? No. I just want to talk to you."  
  
Our conversation continues just like this before she begins to believe me. Then it becomes real, and I relax. I am reminded why I like Theresa so much, why she was my foundation in the messed up life I lived. We agree to meet after school tomorrow somewhere centrally located between here and Chino. I am happy because hopefully that will help me get over Summer.  
  
Summer. Shit. She's in my room. Damn it, I can't sleep in there. I decide to grab a pillow and blanket and go camp out on the couch in the main house. That's the only safe option. Well that and having sex with Theresa.  
  
Do I want waffles or pancakes? Normally I wouldn't have such a big breakfast especially on a school day, but I am hungry today. Besides breakfast is my favorite meal of the day, and I am trying to avoid Summer who is currently camped out in my room. I'll probably have two minutes to get ready for school due to her taking over. Damn women. What takes them so long?  
  
Seth walks just as I decide I want pancakes. It takes longer to make them, which will keep me occupied longer.  
  
"Hey, Ryan. What's up?" Seth asks as he grabs a bagel off of the counter. He then notices I am making pancake batter. "Pancakes even better," he calls as he puts the bagel back in the basket.  
  
I try not to grimace as I stir the batter. Instead I nod a greeting.  
  
"Dude last night sucked. I got in the worst fight with Summer. She's probably never gonna talk to me again."  
  
I shake my head no. "She'll talk to you. She's actually here right now." I don't go into detail about how we watched tv together and about how she is in my room right now. What doesn't know can't hurt him. Besides it is none of his business.  
  
"Really? She must really care about me to be here now!" Seth says cheerfully.  
  
Poor boy is so self absorbed. I can't even hate him for it. Infact I like to use it to my advantage when there' something I don't want to talk about.  
  
"When are the pancakes gonna be ready?" he asks.  
  
Patience is not one of his strong traits either.  
  
"Soon. Five minutes or so."  
  
"Cool. I'll eat them after I go find Summer. Where did you say she was, Ryan?"  
  
I didn't. "In my room. She's putting makeup on or something," I tell him as I watch him chase after the woman I love, the woman who ran to me for consoling.  
  
After breakfast, Summer drives us to school. I don't ask what they discussed and from the looks of it, they are ok. Seth teases her about her choice of music and she sticks her tongue out at him. I can't help but wish that tongue was aimed in my direction or in my mouth. I then mentally slap myself for thinking such thoughts. I glance at my watch: 9 hours until I meet Theresa. That's only 9 hours of Summer/Seth torture before I am cured of all feelings for Summer. They are not even feelings after. It is mere lust. After all she is pretty girl. What guy wouldn't lust after her? I am contemplating this just as we pull into the parking lot. Not wanting to walk to class or spend any more time with the reunited love birds, I quickly say my goodbyes. Thinking I am off the hook, I walk away happy or semi happy.  
  
"Ryan." Oh shit. What does she want? I turn around and see Summer smiling shyly at me. What the hell? Since when has Summer been shy?  
  
"Ya?" I ask only slightly annoyed. I don't want to be late for class or have to talk to her anymore, but that is besides the point.  
  
"Thanks," she says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She is looking at her perfectly manicured toes instead of at me.  
  
"For what?" I asked, confused.  
  
She looks at me strangely as if she is trying to see if I really don't know what she is thanking me for. Deciding I really don't, which is a good choice because I am perfectly clueless, she continues.  
  
"For putting up with me last night."  
  
Oh. That. "No big deal." I shrug.  
  
She touches my shoulder lightly before removing her hand.  
  
"Well thanks anyway."  
  
I nod. She nods. We go our separate ways. Coast clear to go to class. Now all I have to do is avoid both of them the next few hours which shouldn't be too bad. The warning bell rings, and I quickly hurry to class to dream about my upcoming afternoon. I need anything to think of to get my mind off of Summer, and why not start with Theresa...  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

"Man on the Side" part 5

Author's Note: So It's been a year and half since I updated this which is horrible to say the least. I'm sorry about that. Please enjoy this part, and bare with me as I will try to update regularly

I'm sweaty and thrusting and enjoying myself. Right now I really am Ryan Atwood, Man of Smiles. I roll off of Theresa and lay next to her breathing hard and am content. I know on my drive back to the Cohen's I'll realize what I've done but until then I'm going to enjoy the physical pleasure I just experienced. I forgot what it was like to have rough, Chino sex. I miss it.

"Ry, why did you call me? Really why?" Theresa asks me as she runs her hand down my bare chest. "Is a life with all those rich people who are nice to you really that bad?"

As I look down at her I realize we are no longer in the same place. Her life and my life are no longer intertwined, and I just used my best friend. Well former best friend, but still Theresa is special to me.

I don't feel any better. In fact I feel worse if that is possible. Not only am I pining after Summer, but I have the guilt of my afternoon with Theresa to deal with. I guess I need answer her though so I smile my half smile hoping that will lessen the blow just a little. I know she is crazy about my smile. She used to tell me it was because I hardly ever smiled so when I did it was that much more special. She likes my bangs too so I don't cringe when she plays with my hair. I'll let her if it makes her feel better. Back in Chino we used to sleep together for comfort, but I'm not in Chino anymore and it is no longer ok.

"I guess I was just lonely. I missed you and the life I knew before." I make eye contact with her hoping she'll believe me and not ask for details. Maybe she will know that is all I can offer her. Maybe she will understand.

"That's crap, Ryan, and you know it. You had a shitty life in Chino. Why would you miss it when you live in this fairytale world now?"

Crap. She didn't buy it, and she doesn't understand. Instead she oozes with jealousy and lack of understanding, and suddenly I hate her. I don't actually dislike her I don't think. I just can't stand to be with her and have her not understand. She can't relate to me anymore and once again I am reminded that we are from different worlds now.

"I don't know. I don't know, Theresa. I just needed to see you."

Suddenly her demeanor changes. She stops rubbing my chest and her eyes turn cold, and I have a sneaking suspicion that she knows. I am proven right when she sits up and pulls away, careful to cover her naked body up with the sheets. She continues to glare at me as she leans over the bed so she can grab her clothes.

"Get out, Ryan. Get out." She doesn't yell it. She just states it coldly and unattached. She shakily puts her shirt on and mutters under her breath and about how she can't believe she was stupid enough to meet up with me.

I get up like she asked and begin to put my pants on, buckling my belt. I put my shirt on over my head and grab my wallet from the bed side table. I start to head to the door when suddenly she speaks up.

"Ryan, not everyone is as strong as you. Knowing you just used me now kills me."

At that exact moment, she is so honest with me. I wish I could be that honest with her, but I'm not. I just walk out of the room and don't say anything. I walk fast and don't turn around. Once in the lobby of the hotel, I check out and pay for the room. I grab the rover keys and briskly make my way to the car. Once in the car, I put the car in reverse and speed out of the parking lot. I grab my pack of Marlboro lights from the glove compartment and quickly light up a cigarette. I need to be calm and forget everything that is horribly wrong with me and my life.

I didn't think this day could get worse, but apparently I was wrong. I park the car in the driveway and enter the mansion I call home only to be greeted by her familiar laughter. Wearily, I lean my head against the wall and take a few deep breaths trying to collect myself before I have to face her and him and them together.

"Oh hey buddy! Where were you? You were MIA this afternoon, and I was really starting to wonder if you were captured by pirates or something because I thought we were going to play some video games after school, and then you weren't here and Summer had a meeting after school and I thought I was going to have to entertain myself which really sucks. So ya where were you?"

I don't answer him. I just grunt walk past them into the kitchen. Opening the cupboard, I get out the Captain Crunch and stuff a handful into my mouth. That was my mistake. I should have just gone straight out to the pool house and made up some excuse, any excuse, to avoid them. Instead I was in the kitchen, and a few minutes later so we re they. They were holding hands, and Seth whispered something into her ear. It made her giggle and me frown.

How I could ever think that sleeping with Theresa was going to make things better is completely foreign to me now. I look up at them just in time to see them exchange a few short kisses. Though they are mere pecks, they seem to last forever. Suddenly everything is clear to me. They are acting more physical than they usually do in front of people. It is probably because they made up from that fight last night and are on especially good terms, but to me it feels like punishment for using Theresa, and I know I deserve to watch every agonizing minute of it.

TBC


End file.
